Exemplary embodiments relate generally to data processing and, more particularly, to providing network data flow analysis and routing.
Most enterprises today rely upon set processes and workflow procedures to maintain consistency and efficiency of its daily operations. In an ordering system, e.g., an order for a product or service is generated, released from one system, and flows to another system for further processing until the order is completed (e.g., provisioned, commissioned, and billed). Some orders are individually selected for quality assurance during or after the workflow process. Similarly, based on business logic, some orders may require human intervention where others proceed directly through an automated workflow process. The entire process may take several days or weeks to complete.